The Life of a Scarecrow
by Mama san Saki
Summary: Kakashi's past life. RandR!


**The Life of a Scarecrow  
**

_Chapter 1:_ **First time.**

**_A/N: Damn, how the heck can I get Writer's Block already?  
_**

"Sooo?" asked a rather enthusiastic mother.

"Um...So?"

"So how was it?"

Hatake Kakashi thought for a minute, and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what his mother was so excited about. To find out, he decided to list everything he had done since he woke up that day.

_Hmm...Now let's see... woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, brushed teeth, went to school...Oh yeah!_

"Oh, you're talking about my first day at school! Well,firsteveryonewaslike'Sohowoldareyouexactly?'andIwaslike'four.'andtheneverybodylookedatmefunny,butthenIsawMizumi,andshetoldeveryoneIwas'likeagenius'andI'mnotsurewhat thatmeansbutanywaytheneveryonewaslike...'OOOHH!'and then..." he rambled on.

By this time, his father had already made his way into the lounge,and was currently sitting on the couch, amased at how such a small person could fit so much into one sentence. _He sure is talkative, _he thought.

Kakashi's mother sweatdropped "Soo...everything went well?"

"uh...Yeah!"

"Yes! That's splendid! See, Sakumo? I told you he'd be fine!" Kameko said dancing with delight. **(A/N: Yay for alliteration!)**

Sakumo sweatdropped. "Kameko, you were the one who days ago was begging me not to send him to the academy."Sakumo began, "Infact, I believe your exact words were, 'Nooo! Don't send him to the Academy! He's not ready yet! He's too Young!" He mimicked in a high voice.

"Hey! I don't sound like that!" Kameko laughed.

"Well anyway, I'm glad you liked your first day." Sakumo said. "Hey, hows about we go to Ichiraku's tonight? Just us guys, ne?"

"Sure!" he said, before having second thoughts. "Um...Is that okay with you, mom?"

"Of course! I've got a ton of stuff to do here, anyway, and consider it a reward for surviving your first day." She said before hugging the two and then walking upstairs with a feather duster in hand.

"Kombanwa, Hatake-san!" Ayame smiled.

"Hey, Sakumo-san! How goes life?" Teuchi asked.

"Kind of like bathwater down a plughole." Sakumo replied.

"Ooh! All swirly like?"

"Yup."

"Round and round?"

"mmhm."

"And all different colours?"

"Uh, not quite" Sakumo sweatdropped.

"Oh, And I heard it was little Kakashi's first day of school, too." Teuchi looked down at Kakashi.

"Yeah, he already seems to be getting pretty popular." Sakumo patted Kakashi on the head. "Oh, we'll have the usual." Sakumo asnwered Teuchi in advance.

"The usual, that's...Miso with eggplant and Tempura, right? I'm beginning to lose my memory. At least when I've completely lost it, I'll have Ayame to take care of me." Teuchi looked down at Ayame, who was looking back up.

"Teuchi-san?" Kakashi had a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, little Hatake boy?" Teuchi grinned at Kakashi.

"I was wondering, Why are you called Ichiraku Ramen if you make Tenpura and other things too?"

"Well, we just specialize in ramen. We recently added other things to the menu to satisfy everyone's tastes. Y'see, if we only cook ramen, then the people who don't like ramen won't come." Teuchi explained.

"Ah, I see!" Kakashi begun. "So it is a cunning bussiness strategy!"

Teuchi and Sakumo laughed. "I suppose it is." Teuchi then gave Kakashi and Sakumo their meals. Sakumo immediately dug into his tempura. Kakashi grimaced.

"How can you eat that?" Kakashi squinted.

"What? It's tasty!" Sakumo said through mouthfuls of battered vegetable.

"Well that's your opinion." Kakashi said, going back to his miso soup.

The two had finished their meals. They were heading home, and people occasionally greeted them with a 'Kombanwa, Hatake-sama'.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you famous?" Kakashi looked up at his father.

"Hm?" Sakumo looked down, rather suprised by Kakashi's question. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, everyone always calls you 'Hatake-sama'."

"Oh," Sakumo begun. "Well no, I wouldn't say famous...I guess...Well, famous? Haha, I've never really thought of it that way."

"Then what did you think of it?" Kakashi asked.

"I always thought...Well I guess it's because..." Sakumo paused, "They respect me."

"Respect you..." Kakashi repeated.

"In Konoha, people think very highly of shinobi, especially one's with a high success rate in missions. They are thought of as strong and brave..."

"Like you." Kakashi said, finishing Sakumo's sentence.

"Hehehehe...I suppose so." Sakumo laughed.

**A/N: So, how'd you like the first chapter? Reviews are encouraged. Also, feel free to check out my other two fanfics!**

* * *


End file.
